Stillwater Need
by shadowdweller25
Summary: Being back in Stillwater is affecting Gibbs more than he thought. Luckily, McGee is there to help. A comment and look later, McGee does what he needs for Gibbs. McGibbs and slash.


**"Heartland" was the inspiration. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that this happens to, but it's still creepy. I'll watch clips of a show or movie on Youtube or get in the mood to watch a movie I hadn't seen in a while and don't have. Then BAM…a few days later I turn on the TV and it's on. That's what happened with this. I watched the clip of when McGee and Ziva tell Tony and Abby over video link that Gibbs has a father (pretty funny clip) and I realized it was an episode I hadn't seen yet heard but read about a lot. Then the next day I turn on USA and that episode was on, and on that spot. Crazy.**

**Well, I'm rambling. So…on with the story.**

* * *

**Stillwater Need**

"I mean it's a wonder that Leroy gets any work done surrounded by such beautiful women."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his father's obvious flirting with Abby; however he couldn't help but glance at Tim. He could concentrate with the women around, even though they did tend to keep him on his toes, along with DiNozzo, but it was Timothy McGee that was a distraction.

Not a bad one, but still a distraction.

"Are you always this awkward around girls?" Abby asked in which his father just grinned.

Gibbs glanced at Tim to see him smile in amusement.

* * *

That night Gibbs lied in bed and was instantly alert when his door silently eased open enough for someone to slip inside. He listened as his intruder eased the door closed before making his way to the bed. It dipped down to the side and he instantly had the other man on his back and under him.

Green eyes blinked up at him. And he blinked back.

"McGee?"

"Hey."

He eased back a bit—he didn't completely get off of the younger man as he wasn't going to end the pleasure of having him under him quickly—and looked down at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to help you," he said softly and Gibbs gave a small sigh to the hand that reached up to run through his hair and knead his neck.

"Why?"

"…You need it."

Oh the temptation and the absolute need to take what McGee—Tim—was offering. He shook his head and tried to protest. "No. You-"

"Take me." He cupped his cheek with his other hand. "Take what you want." Gibbs was hypnotized by Tim's voice as he pulled him down so their bodies came closer. "Take what you need." Their lips barely touched, their breaths brushing each other. "Gibbs," he whispered.

Gibbs groaned in surrender and crashed their lips together as his need unleashed. Their little amount of clothes they wore were quickly torn off, Gibbs slapping Tim's hand away anytime he tried to reach for his. He's wanted Tim for a long time, but the overpowering need for control and something that he couldn't even name from being in his old hometown wouldn't allow Tim to touch him except to hold on to him.

His breathing was hard; he felt like an animal and little Timmy was his prey. He pushed Tim's legs open and wide, grunted for Tim to hold his legs, and quickly dug around for some lube.

"Tim," he pant as his shaking hands squirted the lube on his fingers, "I can't be slow."

"It's okay. I know."

God he didn't deserve Tim's selflessness, his kind and loving heart. He knew he should stop this and send Tim back to his room, but he couldn't. While Tim was selfless, he was very selfish.

After he pumped three fingers hard and quickly into Tim, he quickly lubed his cock and pushed inside him. He only vaguely noticed Tim's back arch and he bite his lip to stop himself from screaming, but his focus was on pounding into that tight warmth that surrounded him.

His thrusts were hard and almost brutal as his hands held Tim in place, sure to leave marks behind. His heart rapidly beat as his breathing came out harsh. He was so close but he couldn't reach it. He needed something, but he couldn't find it. It was there, it was right there. Frustration filled him and his hips started jerking.

'_I need it!'_

Tim suddenly wrapped his legs around his waist and tears almost spilt from Gibbs' eyes as Tim cradled his face gently between his hands. He spilled inside of Tim as soon as their lips touched again and he felt Tim follow him.

* * *

Gibbs lied against Tim's chest and lazily traced any skin he could touch while Tim ran his fingers through his hair. However, he paid most attention to the marks on his hips. He really left some bruises.

"I'm fine Gibbs," Tim whispered and placed his free hand over Gibbs'.

"Jethro."

He didn't have to look at Tim's face to know he was smiling. He could just sense it. "Okay," he whispered. "You okay?"

He was. He was relaxed after that…intense orgasm and being held by Tim. Being back in his hometown has been messing with his head. The case, memories of Shannon, his father, the mining director and sheriff that he used to get into fights with, it was all getting to be too much. He had felt weighed down.

Until Tim came.

"Yeah."

Gibbs crawled up Tim's body to hover over Tim. He stared at the younger man who just stared back with a small smile and though he didn't understand what he did in his life to get such support from the man under him, he smiled back.

Words couldn't express how thankful he was for Tim, so instead he decided to show him. After all, he was a man of few words.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked. I felt so bad for Jethro in that episode though I was happy for him in the end. Fixing things with his dad. **

**Please review!**


End file.
